


【柚天】这群杀手不太冷

by AdaWE



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, yuzuru hanyu/boyang jin - Freeform, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaWE/pseuds/AdaWE
Summary: *不正经杀手AU*纯属虚构，私设超多，请勿上升真人





	1. 这群杀手不太冷（一）

全球顶尖杀手团体“天使与魔鬼”被誉为“世界最强血液”，由不到三十个人组成，都是从全世界各地各国各组织经过重重严格审核筛选出来的精英，常年霸占杀手榜排名前十，尤其是现在这位史上最年轻的团长大人，已经占据榜首之位连续五年之久，王者之位至今仍无人可以撼动。无论是组织外的，还是团里的，都从来不缺试图超越他、将他从顶峰王座拉下来的人，更不缺被他以压倒性优势击败的人。

与他来自同一个国家、身为他后辈的宇野昌磨就是其中之一，但宇野从无数次的失败以及团长大人恶魔般的蹂躏下，已经看淡了。他现在只求这位团长大人行行好，不要再把前来挑战，更确切地说是前来挑事的家伙丢给他收拾了，他也有很重要的事情要做的。

“Shoma，你要知道，那些人的水平根本激不起我的斗志啊。”团长大人羽生结弦一脸严肃地对他说。

宇野在心里翻了个白眼，拜托，他们的水准跟我比也差了一大截好吗？我对他们也毫无兴趣啊。

羽生将噗桑搂在胸前，下巴抵在玩偶软软的黄色脑袋上，忧愁地叹着气：“怎么现在的杀手水平越来越差了呢？我也想跟不同的人好好较量一番的啊，可是最近来挑战的大家都没能让我兴奋起来呢~”他突然好怀念以前的日子，怀念以前在他还没达到现在这个巅峰的时候，那些让他不断追赶、最终一一将其打败的真正强大的前辈们，还有同样斗志满满地追逐自己的脚步并拥有绝对实力时时刻刻都能在击败自己的边缘试探的后辈们。那是多么快乐刺激得日子啊。特别是那些人里边，还有一位有那——么可爱的孩子，看上去懵懵懂懂的，却在他的激情上更浇一把油，让心口的火越发熊熊燃烧，那么多年都未曾熄灭半分。

说起来，不知道那孩子现在在干什么呢？

宇野看着这位光是名字就让道上的众位肃然起敬闻风丧胆的杀手界top1抱着一只卖萌的玩偶又蹭又揉，脸上的笑容温柔得能溺死人，突然有种拍下来发到网上的冲动。

当然，也只敢想想而已。宇野默默收好露出口袋半截的手机，突然感到内袋硬邦邦的，才反应过来差点忘记了一件事，他从里边掏出一张白色的请柬递给羽生：“对了前辈，这是加藤家族的使者让我交给你的。”那张请柬制作极其精美，封面字体金粉闪烁，两边还对开着纯白如雪的蕾丝花边，让人不禁想到这很可能是一封结婚请帖。羽生打开之后发现事实也差不多如此——这是一封订婚宴的请帖。他看了两眼，脸色有晴转阴，嘴角勾起一抹极淡的冷笑：“加藤家的大女儿订婚了，邀请我周六去赴宴呢。”

大女儿？宇野在脑子里过了一圈，恍然大悟：“哦，就是上次你和博洋君在巴黎救下的那个女生的家族啊？她要结婚了？”

羽生无奈地蹂躏了一把他的卷毛：“那是小女儿！”别说，这次赴宴很可能也会遇上那女生，想到当初她双颊绯红地揪着自己的袖口，双眼放光地盯着自己的样子，他就觉得头疼。他是很享受站在强者和荣誉的顶端感受世人的景仰，但并不喜欢被狂热者揪住不放。不过羽生当然不会觉得这次宴请他是因为那个女生。“天使与魔鬼”是公认的世界顶尖杀手团体，各大势力派别都争先想要攀结这股力量，甚至妄想收入囊中，而作为团长的羽生结弦更是顶尖中的最强，谁若能请到他出面，其他势力都要敬其三分。加藤家族是仅次于四大家族的“中阶”之一，在黑道也是有权有势，但是平日与羽生几乎毫无交情，却在自己女儿的订婚宴上给他发请帖，实在令人不得不遐想。

羽生拿着手上的请柬当扇子甩了甩，似乎知道了什么，眯着眼笑得像只狡黠的狐狸：“野心挺大的啊，行吧，那我就应邀去吃吃喝喝看看戏吧。”于是转头，“Shoma你……”

宇野立即坚决摆手：“十分抱歉前辈，周六我要去处理一位上门找您挑衅却被您拒之门外的挑战者，您特地叮嘱过我的。”

看着前辈瞬间垮下来的脸，宇野昌磨表示不但不害怕甚至还有一点小开心。

 

“你就这样直接拒绝了他？”戈米沙吸溜了一口意大利面，抹掉嘴边的番茄酱顺便竖起了大拇指，“勇气可嘉！干得好！”

宇野面无表情：“说真的，比起参加那种宴会，我更愿意去跟人打架。起码我不会站着就睡着。”

噗！！戈米沙和田中刑事差点喷出嘴里的果汁，笑得直接趴在了桌上。“哈哈哈哈哈哈宇野君我都不知道你吐槽自己那么搞笑哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”看着笑得东倒西歪的两人，宇野有些恼，敲了敲桌子提醒他俩：“别笑了，说不定他等下就把目标转向你们。”

戈米沙一手扶起笑倒在他肩上的田中，一手擦掉眼角笑飙出来的泪花，倒是无所谓：“我很乐意啊，不过比起我们，我觉得羽生更需要一个女伴。”他一脸不嫌事大的样子奸笑着往后靠在椅背上，“万一他真被加藤家那个小姐看上要强抢为女婿，现场也好有个挡箭牌啊。”旁边还没缓过来的田中再次笑瘫在他身上。

“女伴……”宇野脑子里回想了一下那位恋爱经验至今仍为零的团长大人平日里和团里的女性的相处方式，忍不住捂住额头，“我觉得他还是带噗桑去吧，如果真那什么干脆说已经跟一只黄熊精私定终身算了，反正他感兴趣的除了耳机就是噗桑了。”

戈米沙点头，声音忽而大了一点，清晰明朗：“还是一只只比他矮两公分、喜欢穿玫瑰金外套，笑起来还能露出一颗虎牙的噗桑。”

宇野拍了拍倒在桌子上已经连声音都发不出来的田中，觉得再这样笑下去他迟早会休克，然后和戈米沙对视了一眼，心照不宣。他们从上菜开始就发现有人在旁边窃听，位置就在戈米沙的的后边，因此故意自然而然地放出一些真实、有料但是又对他们无危害性的情报，以旁枝错叶来扰乱对方。反正羽生参加宴会的事过了周六估计黑白两道都知道了，现在说不说都一样，而关于噗桑……如果他们能找到那么一只完全符合戈米沙形容的噗桑的话，有本事就把金博洋绑了吧。

TBC.


	2. 这群杀手不太冷（二）

挑战羽生结弦，并且战胜他。

这是绝大部分杀手的梦想，但也仅仅只是梦想。传奇之所以被称之为传奇，因为他有着寻常人达不到的高度，那是一种你无法想象却真实存在的距离。

道上的都知道，羽生结弦的武器是一把日本刀，从刀柄、护手到刀鞘，都是如冰雪般通体雪白，见过的人无不感叹其光华绝美就像它的主人一样闪耀。不少挑战者上门找羽生决斗除了为了打倒他成为下一个传说、获得至高无上的声誉之外，也想亲眼见识一下羽生和他这把爱刀的绝世风采。

一开始，事情还是很正常的。羽生带着那把刀应战，但几乎没有出刀的机会。挑战者往往只看到那人单手握着雕刻行云流风的晶白刀身，微微侧身轻挡，自己的攻击还未碰到他本人一丝一毫就被那翻转出绸带般优美弧度的刀鞘轻巧化解，反应过来时整个人已经失去平衡摔倒在地，甚至都不知道刚刚那一瞬间到底发生了什么。

这还是幸运的。

到后来，羽生只身迎战，刀却没再出现。

再后来，连羽生本人都不出现了，上门挑战的只能看到一位身材矮小，头发蓬卷，明明长得挺好看却一副要醒不醒面瘫样的少年满脸苦大仇深地站在那里。

不少遭遇了这种情况的人因此对羽生产生了怨愤，觉得他看不起自己，虽然他们的确只是抱着一股无脑的热血和妄想将他从顶端拉下来的企图却连干部宇野昌磨都打不过。实力不够又不愿承认。

 

羽生宅邸的庭院有一株巨大的樱花树，每到春天，整个院落都被覆盖在盛开的粉色之下，每一株纤细枝头的清纯粉白都能绽放出雍容华贵的盛景。只要起一点风，无数花瓣便脱落，而后被托起，随着风席卷整个天空，漫天飞舞出生命的绚烂。

羽生喜欢坐在这株樱树底下的回廊上，喝着热茶，欣赏盛放的樱花，享受着这份日/本人心底特有的安宁惬意。

梅德韦杰娃进来时，看见的就是这么一幅场景：青年穿着一件简单的荼白色和服，侧坐着背靠门边，左手搭在曲起的膝盖上，右手握着升起轻袅热气的茶杯，头也不回地仰望着绚丽的樱花树，只留给她一个清简的侧影。

她喜欢日/本文化，不可否认很重要的一个原因就是因为这个男人。她学习过日/本文化的一些精神，里边蕴含的很多东西可能以她现在的年龄和涉猎没办法深入理解，但她此时此刻就觉得，日/本的国花和这名青年完美地融合为了一体，如此的梦幻、优雅、绚烂，安宁却充满着极致极端的绝望与毁灭，美得让人不敢上前。

大概是羽生太过沉醉于自己的世界里，过了好一会才反应过来屋子里有了另一个人。他转过头眨了眨眼，，举着茶杯对梅娃笑了笑：“嗨，Zhenya，过来喝茶。”

男神笑眯眯的样子也好迷人，梅娃晕乎乎地想。被自己仰慕的人叫到房间里来独处一室可不是什么多得的机会，然而她没被冲昏了头，小心翼翼地走过去坐在了羽生旁边。羽生给她倒了杯茶，推到她面前：“Zhenya平时应该不喝茶的吧？抱歉呢，下次有机会请你喝正宗的日/本清酒。”

熟识他的人都知道，他根本碰不得酒精。梅娃赶紧摆了摆手：“我觉得尝试去喝茶也挺美妙的。”

羽生挑眉，露出有些惋惜的表情：“可是宴会上喝茶会很奇怪吧？我也有点想品尝一下有着美妙颜色和诱人醇香的各种洋酒呢，好可惜啊。”

聪明如梅娃，怎么会不知道他在暗示什么。其实在来之前就有听戈米沙他们说过羽生正在找伴参加晚宴的事，不知道他会把目标定在谁身上。梅娃此时觉得整个房间都是她怦怦直撞的心跳声，震得耳膜发疼，强壮镇定地看着他，眼神里是掩饰不住的期待光芒。

然而羽生没有直接回应她的期待，只是从袖子里掏出一张折叠的信笺交给她：“这是我让米沙查找的加藤家族的宴会人员名单，你看一下有没有熟悉的人？”

梅娃有些疑惑，但还是接过来认认真真地从头看起。白纸黑字密密麻麻地写了几十个名字，有的是非富则贵，但更多的是一些身份敏感的人，几乎每一个拿出来都能掀起不小的波浪。梅娃正奇怪这个人选标准，突然视线落到某个名字上，那个名字一瞬间化作两把刀同时刺进了她的眼睛和心脏，她猛地一抬头，脸上写满了震惊与愤怒：“维克多……他，他不是死了吗？”

梅德韦杰娃至今仍清楚地记得，八年前，她敬爱的疼爱她的前辈们出勤前那一张张充满活力的、美丽的脸，回来的时候只剩下被白布掩盖的血肉模糊。她一个一个地掀开，最后跪倒在地痛哭到再也出不了声。她永远也不会忘记，杀害他们的罪魁祸首，就是那个男人，那个被FSB列入最高通缉名单的男人——“暴犬”维克多！她发誓，自己一定要亲自手刃了他！

年仅十四岁的梅娃经过了重重艰难考验，毅然决然地加入了最后的大追捕行动，也是在那场行动中，她引爆了炸弹，亲手将那个恶徒送进了地狱。

明明就该那样结束了的，

可是，怎么会……

少女紧紧攥住那张纸，指节发白，整个身子都在颤抖。梅娃强忍着抽了口气，突然一簇毛绒绒的黄色凑到了面前，吓得她一怔。

羽生晃晃那只不知从哪儿拿出来的毛绒绒的噗桑，露出温柔的笑容：“Zhenya，别急。”他收回玩偶，换成庄重的正坐，脸上的表情极为认真，就像要宣布一件什么大事一样，声音沉稳而轻柔：

“Zhenya，我并不确定这个消息是否准确。所以我现在想问一下你，你愿意跟我一起去参加宴会么？”

“去确认这个情报的真实性，以及，去完成你未完成的事。”

梅娃已经有些发红的眼睛直愣愣地看着面前这个男人。他是自己爱慕的人，是自己的上司，此时此刻，甚至是自己的神，是指引自己方向的神。羽生结弦背后粉色的樱花漫天飞舞，美得张扬，美得刺目，却不见半分柔弱，就像这个男人一样。

原先纯粹的少女情怀已经消失，取而代之的是一种沸腾的决绝。她咬了咬嘴唇，说道：“我愿意！”

 

“啧啧，我还以为你是为了让她做你的挡箭牌呢？为了应付那个加藤家的小千金。”

梅娃离开后，织田信成从庭院的门廊外边信步踱来，抱胸靠在门边调侃他。

“没必要。”羽生抿了口温热的茶水，不以为然，“不喜欢的，直接拒绝就行了。”

“噫，厉害了你。”

“那是什么？”羽生见他抱胸的手臂间似乎夹着什么。

“这个啊，这就是我来找你要说的事。”织田晃了晃手中的黄色文件袋，“关于这次欧洲那边的事件的。”

羽生的眼睛忽地闪了闪，嘴角情不自禁地勾起来：“博洋？”

说到欧洲，你现在就只想到博洋么？织田忍不住在心里吐槽，不过他确实猜得不错。“对，你的博洋。”

被好友揶揄了一下，青年假装镇定地又给自己倒了一次茶，不动如山：“他回来了？”

“唔……”织田皱了皱眉，不知怎么开口，于是坐到羽生面前，“博洋君他，出事了。”

茶壶猛地一震，茶水越过杯子，撒了一地。

 

XXX机场

下了飞机的乘客们在传送带前望穿秋水，盼着自己的行李快点出现。拿到了的几乎都是拎起自己的行李直接就往出口走去。来也匆匆去也匆匆的人流中，只有一位东方少年在取了自己贴着红色蜘蛛侠和粉红社会猪的行李箱后还留在原地。

少年靠着空旷大厅的柱子，坐在立起来的巨大的行李箱上。他身上套着一件又潮又闪的玫瑰金色连帽冲锋衣，下边穿着黑色的紧身露膝牛仔裤，一只脚点地着力另一只脚微微弯曲搭在行李箱上，纯黑色凸显得那双修长纤细的腿的每一段直线和蜿蜒都紧致性感得要命。少年低垂着眼帘，下半脸几乎埋进外套高立起来的领子里，露出来的肌肤细腻白嫩得就像刚从牛奶里泡出来的一样。旁边有几位等待的日本女生忍不住屡屡向他抛去羡慕的目光，也有一些人被他那件闪耀的外套吸引了注意力。

但是少年无暇顾及那些目光，他看上去心情有些低落，脸色也不怎么样，一直低着头用手机讲电话。

“嗯，我到了。”

“是的，我没跟任何人说。”

“我没事，真的没事。已经好啦。”少年一手握着手机，另一只手缓缓转动着手腕，然后扭动肩膀，当扭到某个点后猛地一阵刺痛令他不禁皱紧了眉头，但他没有让电话那头的人知道，“行了行了，你是老妈子吗，江哥？”

“好个屁！”“老妈子”金杨忍不住爆粗口，他是唯一知道他在欧洲发生的事情的人，但此时又不能陪在他身边，只能紧张兮兮地握紧了手机一遍又一遍地叮嘱：“金博洋你知不知道自己的处境，我告诉你，你一定一定一定要记住我说的，如果你敢不听话，”他深吸了一口气，“我就给隋文静和羽生结弦打小报告！”

“你敢！”金博洋急了，“不行，谁都不准说！尤其是，尤其是……”尤其是那个人。

金博洋顿了顿，“万一让他知道那我该多丢脸啊！”他用那只露出手指的萌袖捂住脸，“没有什么比在偶像面前丢脸更羞耻的事了，江哥你不准害我！”

金杨在电话的另一头翻了个大大的白眼，你这敢在几十万粉丝面前尬舞尬撩的网红少年居然还知道什么叫羞耻？命都差点没了居然最后只是怕在偶像面前出丑？

“是我该求求你别害你自己。你给我好好休息，过两天办完事我就飞回去，在此期间你给我乖乖的，别皮！”

金博洋嘴上“好哒好哒没问题”地应着，挂了电话后却感到一阵疲软，身子一卸力行李箱的轮子向前一滑带着他差点没往后摔下去，幸好摆了个夸张的白鹤展翅动作后及时稳住了，惹得刚才一直盯着他看的几个女生忍不住“噗嗤”笑出了声。金博洋有些不好意思地对着她们咧了咧嘴，露出了一颗娇俏得十分亮眼的小虎牙，从一开始打电话就目睹了全程的女生们立即惊呼出声：八重齿诶！一个人能有那么多可爱元素的嘛？

大概是女生们想要冲上来亲亲抱抱揉揉的目光太过热烈，金博洋赶紧拖着行李往外走去。

他边走边摸了摸自己的额头，觉得似乎体温终于正常了点。

没错，他体内的毒素并没有完全清除掉，也没有他在电话里跟金杨说的那么轻松。金博洋觉得现在的自己就像条随时都会趴下来并且翻不了身的咸鱼，浑身酸软无力，背上的伤也只要稍微一用力就痛得指尖发颤——不过这跟一开始中毒的时候比起来，已经好太多了。

每日每夜无尽头的反复高烧迭起，从头发丝到脚趾，每一寸皮肤，每一块肌肉，每一根骨骼都仿佛被拆开来扔进火炉里翻烧一样，又烫又疼。金博洋对当时几乎没有任何清晰的理性记忆，只有被极度灼疼夺走全部感官的痛苦，视线捕捉不到一丝眼前的情景，脑子里也是一片火红的混沌，他从没经历过这种身处炼狱一般的痛苦，恨不得就这样直接一刀结束自己算了。但是最终他还是挺了下来。金杨后来跟他说，他那时就像疯了一样在床上翻滚，嘴里一直嘟囔个不停，看得自己又焦急又心疼又没办法，只好将他绑起来。金博洋问他当时自己嘟囔了什么，金杨说你把自己所有的银行卡密码和社交账号密码全部交代出来了，惹得金博洋直接蹦上去嚷着要杀人灭口。

他当时背上被划了一刀，伤口不深，但是割肉见血，毒就是从那里入侵了他的身体。其实在一进那该死的横尸遍野的酒吧时他就中了迷药，行动受限，但金博洋在疼痛发作的前一瞬间凭着多年杀手经验培养出来的本能和超越常人的敏捷性闪开了第二击，反手用手腕发射器发出来的特制钢线将偷袭者紧紧勒住，直勒到那人挣扎的双腿像石头一样沉重地落了地。然后他用尽最后的力气和意识一路跌跌撞撞地摔出了酒吧。

接下来就是似乎永无止尽的痛苦。

除了烧和疼外，还有噩梦，治疗期间他只要闭上眼就是席卷而来的噩梦。梦里都是他害怕的，不敢想的，又充满真实感的场景。金博洋觉得这种折磨就像被剖开了心让人往里看一样。

随行的医生花了整整七天才将他从这场痛苦的死亡边缘挽救回来。

“恭喜你，金，你是第一个，也是目前为止唯一一个在这种毒药下存活下来的生物。”带着金丝边眼镜的医生对他祝贺道。那时的金博洋刚刚苏醒，虚弱得只能靠着枕头，连勾起嘴角的力气都没有。还没来得及说声谢谢，就被医生突然反光的单边镜片吓了一跳，就像漫画里所有的腹黑眼镜角色一样，医生露出了一个令人毛骨悚然的笑容：“也恭喜你，金。”

“你遇上大麻烦了。”

 

TBC.


	3. 这群杀手不太冷（三）

金博洋算过，这次上报的任务时间预估是一个半月，也就是大概四十五天。又因为他聪明能干效率奇高，足足提前了半个月就凯旋而归——虽然付出了不小的代价，但正好还有半个月，半个月，也就是十四天。

他握了握拳，可以的，我有信心在这十四天里把自己养得白白胖胖，任谁都看不出我中了毒受了伤还以为我提前回老家过年。

觉得自己计划万无一失的少年忍不住露出咬着下唇的小虎牙笑得心满意足，却不料还没迈步出去，一阵很社会的音乐声就打断了他对完美计划的遐想。此时正在进行全线躲避的金博洋对所有的信息提示音都十分敏感，更何况直接就是来电铃声。他有些心慌慌地掏出手机，看清号码后差点扔了出去。

上来就是羽生大魔王？？？？？

其他人怎么都还应付得过去，羽生知道了我还躲个鬼啊？！

金博洋顿时不知道该怎么办。其实他跟金杨说的怕丢脸只有一瞬间是真的，就是刚开始的那一瞬间，会觉得在那位绝对不会犯被算计中迷药这类愚蠢错误的男人面前自己是如何的不成熟，和他的差距是如何的大。但这种羞愧很快就会被另一种情感所代替。

他不会忘记有一次自己只是小腿被子弹擦伤，明明在医院躺几天就可以活蹦乱跳，却被一脸黑的羽生带回自己的私人别墅，在被全方位监控和把守毫无自由可言的房子里待了整整一个月，行走不是靠轮椅，而是由羽生亲自以公主抱的姿势来往于别墅内所有房间，把个小伤变得跟药石无医半身不遂了一样。每天醒来后睡觉前能见到的基本只有那个男人，偶有自己的几位同事朋友来探望，平均不超过一个小时最后都以一脸耐人寻味的同情和欲言又止的表情跟他道别。

羽生那段日子没有回他的宅邸，几乎每天都待在那幢别墅里，虽然他俩不同房间，但每晚他们都会待在一起，聊天，听音乐，玩游戏，睡前道晚安。他能看出羽生精神不是很好，从他受伤那时起脸色就发青发白。白天他出去，金博洋不知道他去干什么，只是隐隐有种预感，晚上回来时他会带着一身凌厉的寒气，但进到自己房间后就笑得像喝了草莓牛奶一样甜，然后给自己一个大大的拥抱蹭来蹭去，金博洋也从一开始僵得手不知道往哪儿放到后来习惯性地去揉那个人的头发和背脊。

整整三十天的仿佛囚禁一样的日子，让金博洋再也不敢在羽生结弦面前受伤，哪怕手脱臼了也自己偷偷地接回去。

金博洋不愿再看见那个那么强大的人为自己担心到憔悴的样子，同时也对羽生的这种过分到不正常的保护感觉到恐惧和不安，虽然那段日子似乎相处得挺愉快，但总觉得哪里不对，有什么呼之欲出却又被自己无意识地压抑下去的东西开始在心里生根发芽，而自己还没有任何准备去迎接它的出生，这让他有时候甚至在羽生面前都会突然感到无所适从。

这次受伤后他第一时间想到的不是伤势重不重，自己会不会死，而是绝对不能让羽生知道！

就像现在，他根本不知道该怎么隐瞒这件事。

手机还在坚持不懈地响个不停，显示了对面的人不接到回应誓不罢休的坚定。吵闹的铃声已经吸引了来往的路人纷纷投来注目礼，金博洋没胆量按那个红色的键，只能咬紧牙根一把接起：

“喂，你好？”

“博洋？”

啊，真是他。金博洋想，时隔一个月再次听到了那个人叫自己名字，心尖被羽毛滑过，暖暖的，甚至还有些清甜，感觉竟是该死的好，仿佛刚刚所有的紧张和不安都是幻觉。

“嗯，羽生，是我。”

“博洋怎么那么久才接电话？”

才不是幻觉！他立马又绷紧了神经：“呃……我刚刚忙着呢。”

“啊，抱歉，打扰你了。任务还在进行中吗？一切顺利吗？”

金博洋瞎话张口就来：“是的，还在进行中。好，一切都好。”

“真的吗？”那边的语气带着笑意，又轻又甜“那博洋什么时候回来呢？”

“啊……这个……”他又开始慌了，焦急得原地转了几圈，把长时间未修理而长了不少的头毛挠成了半个鸡窝，“起码也得半个月吧，不好说呀，这边事情还没处理完。”

“这样啊……”

对面的羽生安静下来，透过听筒似乎能听见他浅浅的呼吸声，可是辨不清情绪。金博洋此时心虚到极点，甚至有想哭的冲动，差点就直接把电话挂了，好在他坚持住了，并尝试着转移话题：“羽生，你那边是有什么急事需要我帮忙么？”

“没有哦，我这边都很正常。周六还要去参加一个晚宴呢，如果博洋在的话就可以和我一起去了呢，我们可以在宴会上边吃甜品边直播。”

噗嗤！金博洋捂着嘴偷笑，回想起以前每次他俩一起参加什么大型集体活动，如果中间漫长的无聊空暇时间，金博洋都会拿出手机跟自己账号里几十万的粉丝们现场唠嗑，反正也不怕暴露什么。然后羽生就会趁自己不注意的时候从背后扑上来贴着自己一起搞怪，往往最后聊天直播会变成吃播，粉丝眼巴巴地望着这俩小坏蛋一边大口朵颐各种美食一边还不忘引诱大家。别说，这样的日子他是真喜欢得不得了。于是自然而然地脱口而出：“我也想和你一起去。”话语里的甜腻渴望连自己也没发觉。

但对面却好像察觉到了，带上愉快的笑意：“所以博洋要早点回来，还要健健康康的。”

金博洋心里咯噔一下。

“如果受伤了的话，是要依据伤势程度减少直播次数的哦。”

啥？？？

“如果对我隐瞒的话，三个月内禁止直播哦~而且每周要没收手机两天。”

你这是要我死！！！

“嗯？博洋？回答呢？”他甚至能想象得出羽生现在脸上绝对是漫画里各种黑化大魔王的威胁性笑容，上半脸布满狰狞的阴影，背后一团紫黑色气团那种！

金博洋颤抖着咬牙切齿，然而即便如此，还是不能说：“我、我知道了！羽生君，如果没什么其他事，我先挂了，还忙着。”

“噢……好。再见。”

“再见。”金博洋把手机扔进包里，狠狠地拉上拉链。他决定了，半个月不行就躲一个月，一个月不行就两个月，管他多久，管他什么借口，一定要躲到羽生把自己解剖了都发现不了任何问题为止！

 

另一边，织田信成看着羽生缓缓放下手机，脸色差到堪比锅底，不禁在心里吹了声口哨：真厉害，一秒钟前还笑颜如花（虽然是黑的），现在就罗刹脸了，金博洋也厉害，居然在羽生的威逼利诱之下还不说实话。

“好啦，他估计也是不想让你担心。”织田拍了拍他肩膀，“已经安全了就好。”

羽生不说话，低头死死盯着铺在自己面前的文件，上面记录着这次欧洲事件的始末，明明白白地叙述着“罪魁祸首”的罪恶行径和受害者的个人信息。其中一张上边贴着他极为熟悉极为思念的人的照片，那个刚刚在和他通话的人的那张笑得稚气又傻气的脸的旁边，用黑色的括号括着“唯一幸存”几个字。

他没办法说明自己在看到这几个字和这张照片同时出现时是什么样的心情，只觉得脑子和心脏在那一瞬间完全无法负荷所有的信息和情感，整个身体都要爆炸了一样。他躬下身捂住嘴，竭尽全力去喘息着。这把旁边的织田吓得半死，还以为他哮喘发作了，赶紧去给他找药，却被羽生一把拉住，乌木纯色的刘海遮住了表情，抓着织田袖子的手用力地暴起了青筋。

“唯一幸存”是什么意思？代表着什么意义？他是该高兴吗？高兴博洋活了下来？既然上天只给了一个生存的名额，万一那个人不是博洋呢？博洋是不是也差一点就成为不了那个“唯一”了？博洋成为“唯一”之前，都遭遇了什么？

羽生的大脑里混沌一片，他拼了命冷静下来，第一个反应就是拿出手机。如若不是事先保存了那个号码，他甚至不知道该怎么拨打出去。直至听到那边传来清晰的、有力的、熟悉的声音，眼前才似乎找到了清明。

可是金博洋并没有给他一句实话。

他很想狠狠地骂他一顿，可是那个声音在耳边软软地响起时，所有的狠心都变成了不忍心。他知道那个孩子内心有多么善良，那种宁愿将所有的伤害跟血泪一起吞进肚子里也不愿让周围人知道而担忧的善良，他理解，因为他也是那般隐忍的人，可是理解不等于原谅。某种意义上羽生结弦其实有着自私而双标的一面，他可以对别人隐瞒，但是他不允许那个孩子对自己隐瞒。

羽生抬起眼眸，里边暗涌着黑色的风暴，樱花飞扬的影子划过都成了滴落波涛翻滚的海面的降雨。织田对上他眼神里的光芒，条件反射地打了个寒颤，啊，果然这家伙一旦发起火来，怎么都没办法适应得了啊。

“总结这份报告的人，是谁？”

“是我安排在欧洲那边的情报人员，专门负责欧洲那边事务的，这次也是辅助了博洋君他们的任务。”

羽生冷冷地，言简意赅：“我要见他。”

身为羽生前辈的织田竟不敢违抗，叹了口气：“行行行，我这就让人家坐火箭飞过来。”

“还有，”羽生垂着眸，目光落在金博洋的照片上，“请找到博洋的下落并把他带到我面前来。”

织田奇怪他的说法：“博洋君不是在欧洲么？我让那边的人通知一下就行了。”

“呵……”羽生指尖轻轻抚过照片上人樱红的唇角，眸色更沉，里边的光点在夜空中亮得诡异，“你以为那孩子还会乖乖地待在那里么？”

 

TBC.


	4. 这群杀手不太冷（四）

周知方不喜欢现在的局面，一点也不喜欢。

昨晚刚熬了一整夜将南美毒枭的任务资料整理完成，又用了一早上好不容易输入完档案库。结果现在被告知，所有资料必须全部上交？

“对。全部！”一身西装革履的男人推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，面无表情，显然一副公事公办毫无情面可讲的样子。

周知方眼底下那一圈黑压压的影子还很明显，一向素养极好的他双手还搭在键盘上，强忍着内心的烦躁问道：“为什么？”

男人的声音清晰但机械：“不止这次毒枭案，ISU要求将你们‘天使与魔鬼’十年里S级的任务资料全部上交，上头需要重新审核归档。”

“我记得每次任务完成后都有打报告。”

“不是报告，上头要的是有关这十年间‘天使与魔鬼’所执行的S级任务的所有资料，包括涉及的重要人物和机构，以及来龙去脉的详细资料。”

周知方挺起胸深深吸了一口气，把打爆面前人的头的冲动像压打气筒一样用尽全身的力气压下去。“不好意思，我无权自主将其交给你们，这需要先得到我们团长的准许！”“我明白。”男人把一张薄薄的纸张放到周知方手边，原本机器人一样的表情咧开了一点点笑意，那种笑意里带着明显的嘲讽和得意，“但是你们也无权拒绝。时限是五天，五天后总部那边必须得到要求的所有资料！”

 

啧！

 

周知方不喜欢被人威胁，包括ISU。

 

ISU总部高层与他们“天使与魔鬼”一直矛盾不断，尤其是羽生当上本家家主和坐上团长之位后，上边动不动就给他们找麻烦，各种大大小小的摩擦不断，如果具象化，恐怕现在早已火烧森林了。因此他自己很是佩服羽生结弦居然能忍耐下来，用这位团长大人的话来说，用实力和战果，以及一些些必要的叛逆回击比直接撕破脸更有效，看着他们气急跳脚又因顾忌而对天魔团无可奈何的样子，真是连头发尖都感到兴奋。

所以饶是温和有礼的周知方这次也被激怒后，他迅速地掏出手机拨打过去，一方面是确实要得到作为团长的羽生的批准，另一方面，他迫不及待地想知道羽生会用什么方法去对付这次无理的要求。可是奇怪的是，那边响起的只有悦耳却机械的女声：“对不起，您拨打的电话已关机。”

啊？

周知方眨眨眼，转了个念头，改拨另一个号码，结果声音刚起来居然也是同样的回复。“一个两个的，发生了什么事？”好不容易稍微压下来的火气又“噌”地飙上来他快手快脚地收拾好桌上的文件，最后才嫌弃地把那张“通牒”塞进文件袋里，起身刚一拉开门，就差点和举着一杯滚烫咖啡的戈米沙迎面撞上。

“小心小心小心！烫烫烫……”

“突然冲出来干啥玩意儿呢？”

两个严格来说都不是完全中/国人的外籍，一张嘴就唠起了北方口音的普通话。这都归功于他俩平时有事没事就被英语不怎么样但又时刻想找人撒娇耍皮的金博洋缠住，在这个世界各国精英高手聚集的地方听到家乡话激动得差点落泪的金天天一有空就拉着他俩唠嗑，仨人站在那一聊就能聊大半天，热络到其他人想插都插不进去的那种。于是原本该是用英语互相沟通的戈米沙和周知方被带到现在一见面就习惯性地说起了带着家乡方言的普通话。

“啊抱歉！”正欲打声招呼就继续跑出去的周知方扫了眼戈米沙，他模样看上去有点惨，黑眼圈竟然和自己不相上下：“你这是浪了一晚上？”“去去去，如果是这样就好了！”戈米沙揉了揉眼角，“都怪羽生那家伙，我一晚上没睡！”

周知方大踏步的脚刚迈出去便猛地刹住：“羽生！我正要找他，他人呢？我打了电话但是他关机了？”

戈米沙像是没反应过来，睡眼朦胧地懵了几秒，才拉长了语调道：“哦——他一大早就跑去开家族会议了。估计这会正跟那边拗着呢。”“这样啊。”周知方顿时松了一口气，知道羽生去向了就不用那么着急了。他放下文件松了松筋骨，打算也给自己倒杯咖啡，先提提神再说。后边的戈米沙愣怔了一会儿，似乎真的刚刚睡醒，脑子这才转过来，握着自己的那杯就跟上去：“你火急火燎地找他干嘛？”

“总部那边不知道发什么神经，说要我们五天之内把团里十年间的S级任务资料全数递交上去重新归档。”周知方回头又忿忿地加了一句，“要的是我们自存加密档案的那种。”

“什么？！”戈米沙想象了一下那个数量和机密程度，激动得差点把手里的纸杯捏爆，“他们最近闲得没事干？要查我们老底？”

周知方瞟了他一眼，是说最近他们太嚣张了，让上边看不过所以找个借口来找把柄么？那确实闲得没事干了。周知方转了个身靠在柜台上，悠闲地用小勺搅拌着咖啡，白瓷杯里一圈圈的涟漪让他心情好了不少：“如果真是这样，我觉得羽生不会让他们得偿所愿的。话说你这黑眼圈是怎么回事？他怎么折磨你了？”

戈米沙瞬间噎住，而后摸了摸脖子，支支吾吾地道：“羽生让我调查一些……别的事。”

周知方点点头，表示了然。“天使与魔鬼”有一些不成文的规定，比如成员不需要思想和行动时时刻刻都统一专注在同一件事上，在不损害集体利益和同伴利益的前提下，他们有权利和自由处理自己的私事，甚至接手其他任务。看了戈米沙的反应，所谓“别的事”估计应该是羽生家族那边，这样很好，反正他也理不清那些大家族里的恩怨情仇，更不感兴趣，于是不再追问。

戈米沙憔悴的脸越发纠结，满脸苦恼地看着周知方悠哉悠哉地喝咖啡，而自己憋了一肚子的牢骚却不敢说。天知道他此时此刻有多想大声喊出来：其实是金博洋那小子失踪了羽生结弦威逼着我要我想办法把他找出来当然即使他不说我也会做但问题是你知道他来找我的时候有多可怕吗我觉得如果我不三天之内把那小子找回来我觉得自己下半辈子会秃成bo叔那样！

但是他不能，羽生警告过他，谁也不能告诉。戈米沙只好狠狠吞了口口水，把怨气和顶到嘴边的话都一股脑儿再吞回肚子里。“你怎么了？羽生是有多折磨你啊？”周知方捧着咖啡往回走，好笑地看着向来活力四射的戈米沙像只斗败了的公鸡一样，平时花里胡哨的羽毛都垂下来了，“等天哥回来，我们仨好好搓一顿犒劳你一下怎么样？”

戈米沙瞬间咯噔了一下，他突然想到，金博洋和周知方的关系那么好，会不会……

“天总有跟你联系过么？”话一出口，戈米沙觉得太暴露了，连忙愁眉苦脸地加了一句，“他什么时候回来啊？我怕我熬不到他回来噢。”

“也得半个月左右吧？那边听说挺麻烦的，对了，他前天还发信息给我……”

前天！戈米沙倒吸了口气，心都提到嗓子眼打鼓了：“说什么了？”周知方从衣兜里掏出手机翻了翻，然后神色颇为得意地转过来给他看聊天屏幕，上边金博洋的对话框发来一张图片，是两个男人的合影，戈米沙立马凑上去恨不得整张脸都贴到手机屏幕上。

“天哥说他前天执行任务途中偶遇最新版小蜘蛛的扮演者荷兰弟，于是上去合了张照。你不知道他发过来的时候语气有多兴奋。”

“……”

戈米沙默默直起身，摁住鼻梁不住地搓，他暗自深呼吸了好久，才面无表情地道：“啊，我看出来了，满屏的感叹号。”

谁能告诉我，这到底是怎么回事？

 

中午时分，周知方收拾好东西，拍了拍仍然趴在电脑前的戈米沙，说了声：“有事我先回去了。”

戈米沙抬起头，不仅黑眼圈没消，浅色的短发和毛绒绒的络腮胡子被蹂躏了一上午后也变得乱七八糟了，整个人颓唐得半死不活。他有气无力地招招手，示意自己知道了。周知方挑了挑眉，拿起文件包离开。

 

因为工作原因，连着几天都在跟泡面相依为命的周知方决定好好地给自己做一顿大餐。常去的那家大型超市几乎应有尽有，果蔬区里新鲜嫩滴的蔬菜水果躺在那里向自己招手似的，看着就让人心情舒畅，周知方点着列好的单子一样一样地捡进推车里。

他平日里并不是很常吃肉，更多地以健康营养为主，土豆、花椰菜、西红柿、玉米、蘑菇……

周知方霎时停住脚步，摸了摸下巴，最后经过肉类区的时候，终于良心发现似的摸向了一大块里脊肉。结果抬脚刚要离开，兜里的手机忽而震动了两下，周知方心想不会吧？结果打开发现，果然如此——消息来自一个没有备注的号码，但是他很熟悉，上边只有很简短的一句话：不好意思，我想吃炸鸡翅。

青年叹了口气，拉着推车倒退了几步，拿起一盒鸡中翅扔进车里，想了想，又多扔了一盒，这才真正离开肉类区。

 

TBC.


End file.
